Bukan PUTUS
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Otanjobi omedetou Uchiha Sasuke.. Tetaplah menjadi Pangeran dalam tidurku.. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata.. 23... / "Darimana kau tahu ulang tahunku?" / Special Fict untuk Sasuke-sama yang ultah...


_**Yo, saya datang lagi bawa fict. Yah... paling tidak, bisa dibaca dan gak ngerusak mata ^_^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Minjem chara MK sensei. Bolehin ya? *senyum menggoda***_

 _ **Pairing : Sudah terlihat XD Always SasuHina...**_

 _ **Yosh... Semoga suka ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **~^ Bukan Putus ^~**_

* * *

.

Uchiha Sasuke linglung. Ini merupakan berita yang paling ditunggu dan mengejutkan bagi warga seantero Konoha. Bisa dipastikan, berita yang hanya berisi 3 kata itu sukses menjadi _trending topic_ 7 hari 7 malam. Atau bahkan 30 hari 31 malam? _-Siapa tahu?-_ Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang membuat sang pewaris terakhir Uchiha ini linglung? _-Simak aja cerita si doi secara bersama. Jangan berebut-_

 **Sasuke's Story**

Jika kalian berada di posisiku saat ini, apa yang akan kalian rasakan? Kumohon beritahu aku! Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku seorang Uchiha _-semua orang tahu itu-_ Dan tentu semua tahu, bagaimana kakunya seorang Uchiha sepertiku. Aku tak pandai berekspresi. Tak pandai mengahadapi situasi yang bahkan dianggap _spele_ bagi remaja ababil jauh dibawah umurku. Kalian harus tahu, hampir setiap hari aku hanya bertemu dengan tempat kotak yang berisi berbagai perlengkapan kantor. Dihadapkan dengan berlembar-lembar kertas _bernilai_ yang mengantri untuk mendapat coretan indah dari tanganku.

Oke, setidaknya kalian bisa mengenal sedikit tentangku sebelum kuceritakan sebuah kisah murahan yang mungkin menghasilkan tawa tertahan dari mulut kalian. _Hm, dari mana aku harus memulai..._

 _-Mungkin dari sini dulu-_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

24 Agustus

Suara kokokan ayam dan beberapa siulan burung pagi mengusik tidurku. Tidak lupa, cahaya matahari yang menyebabkan sulitnya kelopak mataku untuk terbuka. Entah sejak kapan, tirai biru tua disamping ranjang tidurku terbuka menyebabkan terdukungnya laju cahaya mentari pagi itu.

Kulirik jam dinding bulat yang berada di dinding depan ranjangku. Jarum panjang yang mengarah ke angka 7 serta jarum pendek yang menunjuk daerah antara angka 6 dan 7, 06.35.

Kusibak selimut tebal yang menemaniku bergelut dalam kedinginan tadi malam. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi pribadi milikku. Melakukan ritual pagi di waktu yang tak bisa dibilang pagi.

Selesai dengan urusan mandi, kutatap lemari kaca berpintu dua didepanku. Hingga tangan kiriku terangkat dan membuka salah satu pintunya. Kuambil kaos oblong putih dan celana selutut berwarna abu-abu. Hari ini minggu, akhir pekan. Kumanfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Setelah puas dengan penampilan yang seadanya ini, aku beranjak dari kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

Berpuluh-puluh anak tangga kupijak, sambil memainkan _smartphone_ di tangan kanan. Sesekali pandanganku beralih ke meja makan yang hanya bersisa satu peralatan makan dan berbagai macam makanan. Bisa dipastikan Ayah, Ibu dan kakakku sudah lebih dulu sarapan. Kuhela napas. _Selalu seperti ini_. Bisa dibilang, hanya akulah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang jarang menghadiri acara keluarga di pagi hari _a.k.a_ sarapan. Jika kalian bertanya _kenapa?_ Aku jawab _-tidak tahu-_

Tanpa mempedulikan hal lain, aku langsung duduk dan memulai sarapan pagi _sendiri dan tak ada yang menemani._

Sarapan sudah ku jalani. Kulirik jam yang berada di pojok kanan atas layar _smartphone_ milikku yang menunjukkan angka 07.47. Tiba-tiba bel di depan rumahku berbunyi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakiku melangkah menuju pintu.

 **End POV**

 **.**

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke..." suara sang tamu terdengar.

"Hn, masuk" pemilik rumah bernama Sasuke itu melebarkan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Sepi sekali. Paman dan bibi kemana?" tanya sang tamu yang kini sudah duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Entah" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Gak tau" jawab sang pria acuh.

 _Hening..._

" _Hmm.._ Sudah sarapan?" tampaknya sang tamu bersikukuh melenyapkan atmosfir canggung mereka dengan membuat beberapa pertanyaan basi.

" _Hn_ " gumamnya tanpa fokus.

 _ **Hening...**_

"Sasuke..."

" _Hn?_ " _-tetap-_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke menyahut.

"Sasuke!"

" _Hn?_ " _-tetap-_ tak berpaling.

"Sasuke...!" kali ini, sang tamu menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Apa?" tak seperti tadi, Sasuke melihat sang pemanggil. Dan anehnya, wajah itu tetap menyiratkan tampang datar seakan tidak terganggu dengan panggilan dari tamunya.

"Kau masih marah?" takut-takut sang tamu bernama Hinata itu bersuara dengan lirih.

" _Hn,_ tidak" Sasuke tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"

Hinata tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Kecanggungan ini seharusnya tidak tercipta di tengah mereka yang _notabene_ adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi suara sang kekasih yang tak memiliki nada itu, benar-benar membuatnya muak. Dia tak mau mendengar nada itu. Dia ingin mendengar ucapan bernada yang lebih lembut dari kekasihnya.

 _Tapi, apa boleh buat?_ Kesalahan yang diperbuatnya memang pantas mendapatkan keadaan ini. Betapa bodohnya Hinata di hari kemarin...

* * *

 _Tanggal 23_

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Hinata datang berkunjung ke kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja. Dengan membawa beberapa 'keberanian' dan 'tekad' dia menyiapkan kejutan untuk sang kekasih yang tercinta.

Memasuki gerbang kantor, dia dihadapkan dengan seorang satpam yang meminta sedikit identitasnya. Selesai dengan satpam, setelah memasuki ruangan ber-AC itu, dia dihadapkan oleh _recepsionist_ yang berada disana. Hal yang sama dilakukan Hinata seperti saat berada di pos satpam tadi. Hanya saja, kali ini dia menyebutkan keperluannya datang kesini.

'Ini ya yang namanya kantor? Benar-benar merepotkan. Bahkan untuk menemui seseorang saja harus melangkahi lebih dari 3 orang. _Hhh..._ ' ujarnya panjang lebar _-didalam hati-_.

"Hinata- _san_ akan menunggu? Direktur sedang ada rapat" ucap salah satu _recepsionist._

" _Hu'um..._ " jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Lama Hinata menunggu membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. _Lagi_ , dia harus menunggu di ruang tunggu. Bukan tempatnya yang kurang nyaman, hanya saja dia merasa _minder_ berada diantara orang-orang pekerja kantor. Dilihat dari manapun juga, penampilan Hinata tidak serasi dengan tempatnya saat ini. Jelas saja, dia kan hanya seorang mahasiswi semester akhir yang _-secara beruntung-_ memiliki kekasih seorang pekerja kantor. Gak tanggung-tanggung, sang kekasih menyandang gelar direktur terhormat di gedung ini.

Dengan sedikit keberanian dan banyak malu _(?)_ dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju tempat _recepsionist_.

" _Hm,_ maaf. Apa masih lama?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi..." ujar sang _recepsionist_ dengan lembut.

"Boleh saya tahu ruangan direktur berada?" Hinata bertanya penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi direktur sedang berada di ruang rapat saat ini"

"Tak apa, saya ingin menunggu di ruangannya saja" Hinata berusaha memaksa.

"Maaf Hinata _-san_ , direktur berpesan untuk tidak menunjukkan ruangannya ke orang _sembarangan_. Kalau boleh tahu, hubungan Hinata- _san_ dan direktur apa?" senyuman penuh sungkan _tersungging_ dari _recepsionist_ cantik ini. Dia hanya tak ingin menyinggung gadis di depannya.

"Sa-saya... ke-kekasihnya..." dengan lirih dan menundukkan kepala, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Tidak lupa rona merah menguar semakin mempermanis wajah yang tertunduk itu.

Awalnya, dia tidak ingin mengaku. Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Karena dia yakin, pasti para orang-orang kantor disini tidak akan menyangka sang direktur memiliki kekasih yang terlampau muda seperti dirinya.

Sang _recepsionist_ mengerjap. Kemudian..

" _Ah.._ Baiklah. Mari saya antar"

"Ti-tidak perlu, sa-saya ingin kesana sendiri" nampaknya rasa gugup akibat pengakuannya tadi belum hilang. Terbukti dari aksen gagap dan rona merah yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah. Ruangan direktur ada di lantai 14. Setelah keluar dari lift, Hinata- _san_ hanya perlu berjalan kekiri. Dibagian koridor itu, Hinata- _san_ hanya perlu melihat ke arah kiri dan akan menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'DIREKTUR' yang digantung" jelas sang _recepsionist._

" _Hu'um_. _Arigatou gozaimashita~_ "

Usai mendapat penjelasan dan seulas senyum dari _recepsionist_ baik hati itu, Hinata lantas melangkah menuju lift. Beruntung, hanya dia yang berada di 'kotak berjalan' itu. Dia tetap memikirkan kejadian tadi. Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat memberikan alasan lain. Jujur saja, dia tak ingin ditertawakan oleh bawahan kekasihnya.

' _Apa mereka menertawakanku? Hinata, kau bodoh bodoh bodoh. Mereka pasti menertawakanmu. Dan kau membuat image Sasuke di mata karyawannya rusak. Mereka pasti tidak menyangka direktur yang paling dihormati berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswi yang bahkan belum tahu dunia kerja. Hah... rasanya malu sendiri jika mengingatnya'_

Di tempat lain

"Kekasih direktur manis sekali ya? Tidak kusangka direktur datar macam Sasuke- _sama_ mendapat gadis semanis itu. Pantas saja dia menolak Sakura- _sama_ dan _Miss_ Karin" ucap _recepsionist_ baik hati yang melayani Hinata tadi.

 _-Seseorang beritahu Hinata. Spekulasi tentang dia yang ditertawakan ternyata SALAH BESAR-_ *Author mencak-mencak (abaikan).

.

.

Bunyi dentingan lift yang terbuka membuatnya tersadar dari alam khayalnya. Sesuai dengan instruksi _recepsionist_ tadi, dia berjalan kekiri sampai menemukan pintu dengan plang bertuliskan 'DIREKTUR' yang digantung. Dia coba putar kenop pintu, sayangnya terkunci.

" _Hh..._ sebaiknya aku menunggu disini"

 _ **Satu menit.**_

 _ **Lima menit...**_

 _ **Duapuluh menit...**_

 _ **Limapuluh menit...**_

Nampaknya Sasuke masih betah dengan pembicaraan bisnis yang jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata. Sang gadis yang duduk di depan pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya menghela nafas kasar. Dia tak menduga usahanya akan mendapat tantangan seberat ini. Jika dihitung lamanya waktu yang dikatakan sebentar oleh _recepsionist_ tadi adalah 2 jam.

" _Hahhh..._ Kenapa lama sekali? Memangnya apa sih yang dibicarakan orang-orang bisnis?" keluh Hinata lirih seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu.

Karena bosan, diambilnya benda panjang nan tipis yang dia buat seminggu terakhir. Benda itu berwarna biru tua dengan corak polos dan ada sebuah bordir di salah satu ujungnya bertuliskan 'SH' tidak lupa dengan simbol _love_ di sampingnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum mengingat usahanya membuat benda yang dipeluknya saat ini. Selain benda itu, masih ada beberapa benda yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk mendukung acara kejutan yang dibuatnya.

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Suara sepatu _ala pekerja kantor_ berdengung di telinganya. Satu, dua, ada sekitar lima orang. Hinata tetap bertahan di posisi terduduknya. Bukannya dia tak mendengar, hanya saja dia sudah nyaman berada di posisi duduknya _-yang terkesan seperti pengemis-_ Namun, aksi tersenyumnya terhenti setelah melihat sepasang sepatu itu berada di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak, dan seketika matanya membola melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggilnya sedikit menunduk. Dia jelas malu karena _ketahuan_ duduk dengan 'tidak elit' di ruang kerja 'sang direktur'.

" _Hn,_ ada apa?" beruntung Sasuke tidak marah. Nada dalam perkataannya pun tetap sama.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tekejut melihat kekasih _-yang dipacarinya beberapa bulan lalu-_ berada di kantornya. Tak hanya itu, dia malah duduk di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Namun mengingat rekan bisnis rapatnya berada disini, dia urung menginterogasi Hinata.

' _Bisa-bisa image-ku rusak didepan mereka...'_ _yah_ , begitulah kira-kira batin sang direktur muda.

" _Aaa..._ A-aku ingin memberimu hadiah" takut-takut Hinata menjawab. Diambilnya kertas gulung yang berada dalam ranselnya. Kepalanya tetap bertahan dengan posisi menunduknya. Apalagi, setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa manusia di belakang Sasuke. Bisa dipastikan mereka adalah orang elit.

'Mungkin rekan bisnis rapat tadi..' batin Hinata.

Mengerutkan dahi dia lakukan saat mendengar maksud kedatangan Hinata. Memberikan hadiah? Hadiah untuk apa? Seingatnya dia tak memiliki acara yang berhubungan dengan hadiah hari ini.

Kalaupun untuk memberi hadiah, untuk apa Hinata datang ke kantornya? Mereka kan bisa bertemu di 'taman pertemuan' mereka. Lagipula, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan miliknya. Hinata pernah bilang, bahwa dia tak ingin menemui Sasuke saat berada di kantor. Tapi sekarang, dia malah berada di depannya. _Aneh kan?_

Dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat Hinata melebarkan kertas gulungannya. Bukan, bukan kertas itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi...

 _Otanjobi omedetou~ Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Tetaplah menjadi Pangeran dalam tidurku_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata_

 _23 Agustus_

Semua orang terpaku pada tulisan dan suara gagap Hinata yang seakan membacakan sederet kalimat diatas kertas berwarna biru muda itu. Sasuke _cengo_. Sejak kapan dia berulang tahun di tanggal ini? 23 Agustus? Yang benar saja. Dia lahir 23 Juli _kan?_ Itu takkan berubah _kan?_

"Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata bingung. _Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah? -Sepertinya gadis tercinta milik Sasuke ini belum mengerti kesalahannya-_

" _Summimasen,_ Sasuke- _sama_. Bukankah hari jadi anda sama dengan hari ulang tahun perusahaan anda?" salah satu dari rekan bisnis Sasuke menyela.

"Benar, bukankah itu satu bulan yang lalu?" sambung rekan bisnis Sasuke yang lainnya.

Sasuke diam, tak berkutik. Dia masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba otaknya tak mampu untuk sekedar berpikir jawaban apa yang akan diutarakannya kepada beberapa pertanyaan itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia layaknya ikan kehabisan napas. Nampaknya, dia belum menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. LUPA HARI ULANG TAHUN PACAR. Itu kesalahan fatal untuk sebuah hubungan kan? _*Seseorang, beritahu Hinata!_ _-author_gelagapan-_ (abaikan).

" _Ehem.._ Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, bisakah Anda semua menunggu di tempat pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Saya akan menyusul" dengan sopan, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu pada beberapa pria terhormat di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya Anda selesaikan masalah ini Sasuke _-sama_ " ucap salah satu dari mereka _-yang sepertinya menahan geli-_

Setelah kepergian empat orang pria berjas tadi, atmosfir hening menyelimuti sepasang kekasih ini.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan pacarnya. Pantas saja sebulan lalu _-tepat hari ulang tahunnya-_ sang gadis tidak memberikannya apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Sebenarnya, salah Sasuke juga karena dia terlalu bebal hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia ulang tahun hari itu. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali, darimana Hinata tahu bahwa ulang tahunnya tanggal 23 Agustus _-yang jelas salah-_

"Darimana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

"Da-dari Sasuke _kan?_ " agak bingung Hinata menjawab.

" _Hn?_ " mengenyitkan alis. Seingatnya, dia tak pernah berbicara apapun tentang tanggal lahirnya.

"Wa-waktu itu saat di _cafe_. Waktu Sasuke memegang sebuah KTP. Disana tertulis tanggal 23 Agustus. Lagipula seingatku, Naruto pernah bilang Sasuke ulang tahun tanggal 23"

" _Hah?_ " mata _onyx_ -nya membulat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terperangah akan ucapan Hinata.

Dia ingat waktu itu. Sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata di _cafe_ dia sudah disibukkan dengan mencari _assistent_ baru pengganti. Karena ada janji dengan sang pacar, jadi dia membawa beberapa berkas lamaran kerja. Kebetulan, yang dipegangnya saat itu adalah berkas lamaran milik Temari. Saat melihat KTP dia memang sempat membaca tanggal lahir disana, 23 Agustus.

Sekalipun sama-sama tanggal 23, _apa Hinata tak bisa membedakan mana pria mana wanita? Kau bisa melihat jelas dari fotonya kan?._

"Itu bukan punyaku" lanjut Sasuke.

" _Hah?_ " kini Hinata yang terkejut.

"Itu KTP milik Temari, _assistent_ baruku. Ulang tahunku memang tanggal 23, bulan kemarin"

" _Hahh?_ " lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut.

" _Hn_. Aku sibuk. Pulanglah"

Selesai berbicara begitu, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang dituju rekan bisnisnya tadi. Tak lupa, pijatan di kening dia lakukan untuk menemani langkah gontainya. Dia jelas memikirkan hal aneh ini. Dia sadar, tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Apalagi, menyuruh Hinata pulang dengan aksen mengusir. Hinata tidak salah. Gadisnya itu hanya kurang benar. Iya, kurang benar _-yang sangat banyak- (?)_

Hinata terpaku. Kakinya beku seakan lumpuh. Dia kaget, lebih tepatnya _DOUBLE_ KAGET.

Pertama, karena dia salah waktu untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Sasuke. Kedua, karena perkataan Sasuke yang seakan mengusirnya. _Sakit -iya, Hinata sakit- Meraskan sakit yang sangat di dadanya_. Nyaris air mata keluar dari singgasananya.

Tapi dia sadar, ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Ini adalah kesalahannya. Jadi, tak ada guna dia menangis. Dia harus minta maaf. Iya, minta maaf kepada Sasuke. Saat akan mengikuti arah Sasuke, dia ingat bahwa pacarnya itu sedang ada pertemuan. Menghela napas berat, dia berbalik menuju arah lift dan keluar dari gedung penuh pekerja itu.

Memang seharusnya Hinata tak berada disini. Kantor memang tak cocok dengan dia yang menyukai alam terbuka.

 _End of Tanggal 23_

* * *

.

 _ **Back to Flashback : 24 Agustus**_

"Sa-sasuke... Aku minta maaf. Aku harus apa agar kau memaafkan ku?" ujar Hinata sedikit parau. Dia tahan agar air mata tak keluar dari matanya.

" _Hn._ Tak perlu" ketus. Nada Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Sudah ku maafkan" jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi acuh.

Hinata benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu dirinya salah. Tapi, apa tak bisa dia menebus kesalahannya itu?

"A-aku sadar, aku cuma seorang gadis remaja yang beruntung mendapatkan pacar direktur. Aku juga terlalu kanak-kanak untuk sekedar menyandang gelar gadis dewasa. Aku sadar seharusnya kita tak ada dalam hubungan ini. Aku berusaha untuk dewasa, tapi sepertinya kau tak mendukungku. Lebih baik, kita tak bertemu dulu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku harap, ini bukan PUTUS" tak bisa menahan, akhirnya dia mengucapkan perkataan itu dengan terisak. Sembari berdiri dia sedikit menutup wajahnya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Uchiha.

Sasuke bengong, namun tidak lama. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, sepertinya mereka butuh renggang waktu untuk tidak bertemu. _Konyol sebenarnya_. Hanya karena Ulang Tahun, mereka menjauh dan nyaris putus.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Back to Sasuke's Story**

Sudah kan? Kalian sudah tahu masalahku? Kuharap kalian tidak menahan tawa. Aku ikhlas jika kalian menertawakan hubunganku dan Hinata. _Lantas apa yang membuatku linglung?_ Itu karena Hinata. Sesuai dengan perkataannya, kami merenggang _-bukanPUTUS-_ Dan sialnya, ini sudah lebih dari sebulan.

 _Sial sial sial_...

Segala media yang sekiranya bisa menghubungi Hinata sudah ku gunakan. Bahkan aku rela membuat _facebook_ dan _twitter_ hanya untuk menghubungi gadis tersayangku itu. Tapi, hasilnya sama yaitu NIHIL. Dia benar-benar menjauh dariku. Mendatangi rumahnya pun sudah kulakukan. Hasil sama. _**NIHIL**_.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Benar benar...

Gadis yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya itu sudah berhasil membuatku seperti ini. Banyak aktifitasku yang terbengkalai karena dia.

 _Hhh..._ sepertinya, usahaku untuk bertemu Hinata tidak tercapai. Itu artinya aku harus menunggu dia yang menghubungi atau menemuiku. _Yah_ , kuharap aku tidak menerima kabar buruk. _Minta Putus, misalnya_ _-yang pasti akan kujawab dengan gelengan kepala tegas pertanda menolak-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

~ _**OWARI**_ ~

* * *

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasu... #TiupTerompet**_

 _ **Moga panjang umur... Langgeng ya sama Hina ^_^ xD**_

 _ **Jangan galak-galak... Tuh kan, hampir putus sama Hina xD**_

 _ **Rasain :p**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh... Sudah ada yang ngucapin Met Ultah belum ke Sasu?**_

 _ **Ayo ayo... Ucapin disini lewat Review XD #Modus –Biarin :p**_

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashita... ^_^**_


End file.
